This invention is directed to the providing of a plastic cap for use with liquid dispensing systems and the like, and more particularly to such a cap that includes means for dispensing liquid through a cap without the necessity of removing the cap from the liquid dispensing system.
Increasing numbers of individuals have found it desirable to consume bottled water. This is relatively simple at home and in restaurants where individual bottles of water may be utilized to effect drinking. However, this is relatively costly. At the industrial level, large water coolers containing bottled water are often utilized, and are more cost-effective. In fact, some homes use the larger dispensing systems. These liquid dispensing systems often utilize bottles which contain several gallons of water.
One major drawback associated with the use of current liquid dispensing systems concerns the spillage of water which may occur when a relatively empty bottle needs to be replaced. When an empty bottle is removed from typical liquid dispensing systems, the bottle must be lifted away from the dispensing system and inverted to prevent the discharge of water through the neck of the bottle.
The spillage on the floor of water, or of any other liquid contained in the bottle, can create an safety hazard. Additionally, the wasted water incurs an economic liability. Still further, the leaked water on a carpeted floor, or a tile or concrete floor covered with a thin layer of dirt, can create an unaesthetically pleasing living or work environment. Thus, there are a number of reasons why it is desirable to minimize the potential for the spillage of water from a liquid container of the type used in containerized liquid dispensing systems.
One attempt at coping with the aforementioned problem of spillage is shown in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 32,354, a reissue of U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,864, for a container for holding and dispensing fluid. This patent discloses a flexible bag to which a spout is connected. A specially designed adapter within the spout has an opening sealed by a plug member. A tubular probe is inserted into the adapter opening and snapped onto the plug. The connected probe and plug are then pressed into the bag to permit fluid to flow through apertures in the probe. Withdrawing the probe from the bag snaps the plug back into the adapter to purportedly reseal the bag without substantial introduction of air and without any leakage.
Another attempt at coping with the aforesaid problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,198 for a hygienic liquid dispensing system. This particular liquid dispensing system includes a liquid container, a hygienic cap, and a liquid dispenser. A sharpened feed tube located within the dispenser pierces the cap when the container is lowered to its dispensing position. Unfortunately, some of the systems, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,198 are not completely resealable, therefore permitting the possibility of leakage. Other systems are relatively complex and expensive.
Still further, systems like those discussed above utilize caps which are secured to the bottles much as metal caps were secured to soda-pop bottles decades ago, by a crimping of the sidewall of the cap about the rounded lip of the bottle so as to spring-seal the bottle. However, the modern bottled water systems have replaced the metal caps with plastic ones. The plastic cap is molded so that the interior surface of its sidewall fits snugly against the outer surface of the bottle, especially in the region of the bottle's lip, as the plastic cap "snaps" on to the bottle.
One result of this replacement is the tendency for the plastic caps to not form as tight a seal as the spring-sealed metal caps. Consequently, there is always the possiblity that the existing caps may leak, even before the container is "opened." The fact that these caps are prone to leakage presents problems in the storage, transportation, and usage of bottled water containers equipped with this type of cap.
It is thus apparent that the need exists for an improved cap for a liquid container of the type used in liquid dispensing systems.